Zanpakto beats Zombies
by koolken256
Summary: One shot, Challenge. One teen stands up as the life line for his friend as they search for their families in a world on the brink of falling into darkness...


Zanpaktos beat Zombies

"_Thinking"_

"**Zanpakto"**

"Specking"

"_**Attacks/kido"**_

**XpagebreakX**

The sun rose slowly in the skies over Austin Texas as an 18 year old Deion stirred in his sleep.

"Damn sun." he cursed as he cracked one eye open. He was in his last year of high school and was getting ready to join the U.S Navy soon so he had to get up. It seemed like a normal day. The birds sang like always. He checked his phone and saw his friend Hannah had texted him to say that she was on her way to school already. He rolled out of bed, but he felt something was off. He fell flat on his face.

"Ow." He moaned as he struggled to get up.

'_Why does it feel like something is heavy on my back?'_ he asked himself. He reached back to see if it was his lab top, or a brick that his brother placed on his back. He stopped when he felt a piece of cloth.

"What the hell is that?" he shouted. He then felt a cold part so he grabbed it. He felt the cloth undo itself as he pulled the object off of his back. Deion's eyes widen when he realized he was looking at Zangetus.

"No fucking way!" He shouted in excitement.

_'When did I get this?'_ he wondered as he looked at the massive blade. It was the new look from after the fullbring arc, with its curves.

_'I'll just leave it here and look at it.'_ He thought as he set it against the wall. The blade looked very real to him, the metal was cold and edge was sharp.

"What am I going to do with this?" he groaned as he looked at the time. Deion then rushed into the bathroom, his sister Sarah was nowhere in sight. He got dressed for school in his usual T-shirt and pair of jeans and takes one last look at Zangetus.

_'What am I going to do?'_ the African American teen thought as he turned his back to the blade and headed for the front door to get to the bus…

**XpagebreakX**

"About time you got here." Hannah, Deion's friend, said as he walked up to her in the library.

"Shut up white girl." He said jokingly as he sat down at their morning table to play their card game of choice; Poker.

"Jacob not here?" Deion asked. Hannah nodded as she dealed the cards out.

"He didn't call yet or text me."

"He must be ditching again." Deion said as he flipped through a volume of Bleach.

"Ichigo, you better help me win." He said to the cover, which had an image of Ichigo Kurosaki in bankai on it.

"Do you think that the strawberry can help you?" the brunette said.

"His name means 'Number one Guardian' and yes, he can help me win." Deion said in an annoyed tone.

"Full house" he said after looking at his cards.

"Bullshit!" she exclaimed.

"We're not playing that." He said playfully, earning him a kick from under the table.

"I told you he would help me."

"You just got lucky." She said while rolling her eyes. Then, Deion thought about what happened to him earlier.

"Hey, can I trust you?" He asked her. Hannah gave him a questioning look.

"Depends on what you want." She said. He got up and walked to the manga section, picking up another volume of Bleach. He flipped the pages until he found the image of Ichigo with post-fullbring Zangetus.

"I woke up this morning with this Zangetus strapped to my back." He told her in a serious tone. She looked at the image then back to her black friend.

"Are you high?"

"No, I'm telling you! It's back in my room." He said as he tried to convince her.

"Fine, if you are so sure. But show it to me after school." She told him. Just then the bell rang and the two of them headed to class…

**XpagebreakX**

To say that sometimes Deion was a lazy bum is an understatement. He just slept for almost all of his classes and still passed. But, all day he was on edge. Not because Hannah was coming over, but over the whole thing with the sword he now had.

_'It didn't feel heavy, but there still was a weight to it.'_ He though as he watched the clock. When the last bell finally went off, he dashed out the class room and headed straight for Hannah car. She had last period off so she waited for him.

"Get in." she shot at him in annoyance for making her wait.

"Thanks for waiting." Deion said sweetly, making her blush a little, but Hannah brushed it off as the pair made their way to his apartment.

"I'm home." Deion called when he opened the door. There was no answer.

"They must be still out." He reasoned. The two friends climbed the stairs and reach the far back room, Deion's room. He picked up the sword.

"See?" he asked.

"Big deal, it's just a sword."

"That should weigh about a hundred pounds to me, but it feels like five." He then let her try and lift it, which she couldn't.

"What the hell, it weighs a ton!" she exclaimed.

"And you can lift it as if it was nothing!" He didn't hear that last part. He took back the sword and felt something pull him out of his mind…

Ichigo's inner world…

Deion couldn't believe what he was seeing.

_'This is- No, it can't be!'_ he said in his head.

**"I don't understand it as much as you do."** A voice said behind him. Deion slowly turned around to the Zanpakto spirit of Zangetus.

**"It is clear to me you are not Ichigo, but yet, you are able to wield as if you are."** He said slowly.

"What the hell is going on? And why are you even here."

_'Why am I so clam about this?'_ he added the last part in his mind.

**"As I have said, I don't understand why we are in this situation, but I feel that I am needed to aid you."**

"What do you mean by that?" Deion asked.

**"Can you feel it? The Power of a shinigami is within you. From what I can tell, Ichigo's strength flows in you."** The Zanpakto said.

"But, my friend can see you and me as well as touch you."

**"You only have the power, but in all other sense, you are human…"**

Back in the real world…

"Will you pay attention!" Hannah snapped as she grabbed his shoulders and shook him. Deion blinked a few times as he came back.

"I just spoke to Zangetus." He blurted out. Any bleach fan would have flipped out if you told them that, but Hannah just stared at for she is not a fan. But she respected Deion's likes and nodded.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He said I'll need him." He said.

"With what?" Hannah asked.

"He didn't say, but then again, Zangetus is not known for being straight forward about things." Deion said while still looking at the blade.

"We'll talk about this at school in the morning, I got to get home." She said. Deion nodded and walked her to the door.

"I'll call you later." He said. When she pulled out of the drive way, he dashed back to his room to call his friend who is overseas…

**XpagebreakX**

Deion rolled out of bed the next morning to see no one was home yet again.

_'Ok, now I'm worried.'_ He thought as he picked up his cell phone to call the police.

"We're sorry, but the service is down." The phone said. Deion growled as he dialed Hannah's number.

"This better be good if you have to call me." She said when she picked up the call.

"Yeah, my whole family has not been here since Wednesday." He said. She was silent for a moment.

"You too?"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"They have not been home for almost two days now, what do you think is going on?" she said. Deion stared back at Zangetus.

"I coming over, hold-."

"Wait, I just heard something." Hannah suddenly said.

"What is it?" Deion asked her. He waited for a minute until he heard a scream.

"What happened!" He shouted into the phone.

"Someone is trying to get in my house! They were covered in blood and had a huge bite in their neck that I'm sure would kill someone!" Her voice sounded panicked and scared.

_'What the hell?'_ Deion thought. But there was no time for that, he had to save his friend.

"I'm coming to save you, I need you to get away from any windows and doors, hang up the phone and stay Quite, and if you can, arm yourself." He told her.

"Ok, But please hurry up." She said almost crying. He hung up on her and took another look at Zangetus. He touched the hilt and felt his power.

"Is this… whatever is happening what you sent here to help me with?" He asked.

**"I believe it is. I will help you save that girl, just like how I helped Ichigo save Rukia Kuchiki."** He said. Deion felt a rush of confidence as he grabbed a backpack and fasten a cat carry to it.

"Rin!" He called to the small cat as she hurried towards him fear of what she saw. He picked her up and placed her inside.

"I'll protect you. You're my only family." He said as he started to fill the backpack with food and medical supplies.

"You can use any power Ichigo has, Deion." Zangetus said when Deion touched the sword as he headed to the front door.

**"That mean you can use flash step."** Deion nodded and knew why he said that. Deion flung open the door to see people running around, screaming. Then he saw a horrible sight. A group of blood covered people attacked and began to eat a man.

_'No fucking way! Zombies? You got to be fucking kidding me!'_ he thought as he gripped the hilt of Zangetus.

_'No, Hannah first.'_ He said to himself as he closed the door and locked it behind him.

**"Think about moving fast, and run."** Zangetus told him. Deion nodded, checking if his cat was safe, he thought about going fast and took a step, with that he vanished…

**XpagebreakX**

Hannah had locked herself in the bathroom with her dad's handgun.

_'This is crazy, what the hell is going on?'_ she asked herself. She heard a loud crashed outside, followed by moaning.

_'Are they inside?'_ she thought. She slowly opened the bathroom door to check. Suddenly, a hand shot in and tried to grab her.

"NOOOOOOO" she screamed as she took the gun and fired it. The person fell over with a thud. She looked to see who it was, to her horror it was her next door neighbor.

"Oh god, I killed him!" she exclaimed. She had no time to cry as at that moment all the windows in house burst, and people began to crawl in to get to her. Hannah screamed as the undead lunged at her.

_**"Getsuga Tensho!"** _A blinding light filled the area as a massive crest of energy wiped out the living dead from view. Hannah looked around for the source of the wave.

"Hannah… you alright?" It was Deion, holding Zangetus in his hands.

"What the hell is going on?" She asked him as she ran up to him and cling to him.

"The end of the world." He said.

"We need to get out of here. Let's head out west." He said. Hannah nodded and started to pack some of her stuff.

"How did you kill all of them?" she asked. Hannah looked and saw that Deion was out of breath.

"It took a lot more out of me then I thought it would." He said.

"I can't use it all the time, but when I can, I'll kill anything in our way."

"What about our families?" Hannah asked.

"We'll find them, then fight our way to the root of this shit." Rin meowed when he said that.

"Do you think we can make it?" She asked.

"I don't know, but let's not think about it" He said.

"There is a group of them just around the corner. I'm going to destroy them so we can get out here. Get to your car, start it up. Keep the door open and take care of my cat." Deion said. He readied Zangetus and disappeared…

**XpagebreakX**

**AN: And now we are down to the wire! My last challenge to put out about 18 hours before I can't work anymore! This is one story that no one has even tried with the whole Zombie thing. What better way to kill those flesh eating things then with a sword meant to take care of the dead? Well here are the rules!**

**#1: All characters (Besides any Zanpakto) Must be OCs.**

**#2: You can cross this over with any movie, anime, t.v show, etc. that has to do with zombies, but you don't have to.**

**#3: Think of a clever way to explain why the Zanpakto are coming to the real world and why there are Zombies.**

**#4: You Oc is not a shinigami, they may have basis shinigami abilities, but using them for too long can and will kill them.**

**#5: Your main character must only have and start with Zangetus. Other Zanpaktos may be given to others characters over time, but not until later…**

**That is all. Have fun with this one and remember to wish me luck!**

**Read, Review and Accept this Challenge!**

**Deion: One more day, one more day.**

**Me Shut up you!**

**See ya**


End file.
